


In Your Starlight

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in their underwear, M/M, Multi, OT4, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Reggie decides that that he's going to get Alex and Luke together - by going out with them both.Bobby thinks that's aterribleplan.Per usual, Bobby is right, and Reggie gets kissed A LOT.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 50
Kudos: 163





	In Your Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merihn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/gifts).



> I legit hope this is the OT4 you were hoping for! ♥
> 
> Also - I kinda wrote the chorus for _In Your Starlight_ so let's all pretend that was a love song! ♥

Reggie had a plan. As much as his bandmates like to pretend he was the oblivious one, Reggie _noticed_ things. He’d noticed Alex’s eyes _glued_ to Luke’s abs when he changed in the garage. He’d noticed Luke sneaking glances at Alex ever time he ran a hand through his hair. So Reggie had a plan to get his best friends together. He was simply going to get intel on all the reasons they were wonderful, and then force them together in the optimal situation for said qualities to shine.

Bobby said it was a _terrible_ plan but refused to elaborate or assist. 

So Reggie ignored him and decided to start with Alex. It was just the two of them in the garage. Luke was fishing with Mitch today - in an attempt for father/son bonding. And Bobby was avoiding Reggie’s plan all together with his judgey face. Which was stupid because Reggie was _definitely_ going to tell him about the entire day afterwards. 

The first thing that Reggie noticed was that Alex was _wailing_ on the drums when he arrived. He was all sweaty and wearing one of Luke’s cutoffs. _When did Alex get all those muscles?_ Reggie decided then and there that Alex should ditch his hoodies **forever.**

“Hey,” he said finally when the drumming stopped.

“Oh hey. I didn’t realize anyone was gonna be out here today,” Alex ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Reggie definitely _got_ why Luke was always staring.

“You’re really pretty, ‘Lex,” Reggie smiled at him. Alex’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Oh thanks, Reg. You’re pretty too, of course,” Alex stuttered. Reggie beamed at him. _Alex was sweet too._

“Awesome! So what should two pretty guys like us do together on this lovely Saturday?” he asked and threw himself onto the couch. 

“Um, wait what?” Alex couched, eyes wide.

“I think the pier would be nice. We can get funnel cake, and I’ll win you a cute little bear,” Reggie went on, as if Alex was already completely on board with the plan. Reggie hopped up and grabbed Alex’s hand to drag him out of the garage.

“Wait, let me grab my hoodie,” Alex protested. 

“No way. It’s way too warm for that. Plus, the world should see these arms!” Reggie declared and laced their hands together to properly tug Alex along with him.

“Okayyy. Let’s go then,” Alex laughed and walked along with Reggie.

It only took fifteen minutes to get to the pier with the pace that Reggie set skipping along. Alex kept rolling his eyes at him, but he was also smiling so Reggie figured he enjoyed it. He tugged Alex along until they made it to the ring toss - which was the game Reggie was best at. It was really all just physics and math, and those were two of Reggie’s favorite things - after music and his bandmates. It wasn’t even that hard for him to win a prize, and he quickly presented the pink teddy bear to Alex.

“You really won me a bear?” Alex asked, his cheeks flushing pink again. 

“Of course! Look I even got the pink one because that’s your favorite color!” Reggie exclaimed excitedly. He interlaced his fingers with Alex’s again and dragged them to the funnel cake stand. Alex clutched his pink bear in his other hand as if he was afraid to lose it. Reggie ordered one cake with extra sugar, and then they continued towards an empty bench at the end of the pier. 

Reggie plopped down on the bench and sat criss-cross applesauce. Alex sat down gently next to him. Reggie pinched a piece of the cake off and tossed it into his mouth. He chewed and moved closer to Alex so that his knee was over the other boy’s leg. Alex was still clutching his teddy bear, so Reggie pinched off a piece of the cake for him and held it to Alex’s mouth. Alex’s face flushed pink as he wrapped his lips around the cake and Reggie’s fingers. _Alex had really soft lips._ Reggie pulled back and felt his own face heat up, but he ignored it. They sat there for a while - eating funnel cake and watching the ocean - neither one of them saying anything. 

“We should get back,” Alex said eventually, breaking the quiet moment between them. 

“Oh. Okay. Sure,” Reggie nodded and hopped up. Alex stood as well and reached out to hold Reggie’s hand again. 

“It’s just I’ve got to bake cookies for my sister’s party tomorrow,” Alex explained. Which made sense, because Mrs. Mercer couldn’t make sweets to save her life, and Alex was an awesome big brother who did things like bake cookies for little girls' tea parties. _That should definitely be on the list of reasons for Luke to date Alex._

“Right. Well, let’s go then,” Reggie replied and started on the walk back to Bobby’s, where Alex had left his car. It took longer to get back since Reggie was less excited for Alex to leave than he was to get to the pier. He wasn’t even very chatty - which was quite odd for Reggie - but Alex filled the silence by gently singing all Reggie’s favorite Cyndi Lauper songs. 

Reggie was grinning from ear to ear and bobbing his head along to Alex’s singing when they got back to the garage. So he was shocked when Alex stopped short just outside the garage and pulled Reggie close. Alex was taller than him - perfect for leaning down _just a little_ \- and making Reggie stare into his very pretty green eyes. Alex cupped his cheeks gently and then he was kissing him sweetly. His lips _were_ soft, and he could taste the powdered sugar from their funnel cake. Reggie wrapped his arms around Alex and noted that the taller boy radiated heat - even in a cutoff top. Reggie kind of wanted to stay right there in that moment forever. But Alex pulled back and rested his forehead on Reggie’s. 

“I had a really good time today, Reg,” he murmured. Reggie couldn’t talk so instead he just leaned forward and kissed Alex again. He _felt_ Alex smile into the kiss before he pulled back again and removed his hands from Reggie’s face. Reggie dropped his arms from Alex mournfully.

“Bye ‘Lex,” Reggie said softly as the other boy walked away. When he was out of sight, Reggie turned and ran into the house. He found Bobby sprawled out on the living room couch with his face in a book, just as he expected. Reggie tried to peer quietly at the book to see which of his old timey novels he was reading. It was probably Jane Austen since that was Bobby’s favorite, but just maybe he was reading that one Reggie liked. 

“Are you going to say something or just stretch your neck like a giraffe?” Bobby asked from behind his book. Reggie sighed dramatically, and Bobby sat his book down. _Pride and Prejudice._

“Alex kissed me,” Reggie said finally. Bobby made a face that Reggie couldn’t decipher, but didn’t say anything. Reggie sighed again.

“Oh, did you want to talk about that?” Bobby questioned finally. 

“No,” Reggie shook his head. Bobby gave him another _look._ “Can you just read to me?” Instead of answering, Bobby adjusted his position on the couch. He grabbed Nana’s rainbow quilt off the floor, scooted back so he was more propped up on the couch arm, and then spread his legs a little wider so there was space for a person there. Reggie toed off his boots and settled in the space provided. He rested his head on Bobby's chest - right where he could hear his heartbeat - as Bobby tossed the quilt over them both. He grabbed another book from the coffee table that Reggie hadn’t noticed.

“And where in Mister Oak’s and Miss Everden’s life would you like to start?” Bobby asked softly. Oh, so he did have Reggie’s favorite after all. _Bobby was the best._

“Can we start at the beginning?” Reggie mumbled. He knew he was going to fall asleep. He was warm and safe and had his cheek pressed where he could hear Bobby’s heartbeat - a steady musical rhythm that Reggie could never get enough of.

“When Farmer Oak smiled, the corners of his mouth spread till they were within an unimportant distance of his ears, his eyes were reduced to chinks, and diverging wrinkles appeared round them, extending upon his countenance like the rays in a rudimentary sketch of the rising sun,” Bobby’s voice rang out clear in the empty house. Reggie smiled and pressed a kiss to Bobby’s chest, right over his heart. 

Later - because Reggie would still be there later - he’d tell Bobby everything about his day. He’d tell him all the things that Alex said and did that made him perfect. He’d tell Bobby about _the kiss_. Reggie could already picture that look that Bobby would have on his face while he’d listen. It wouldn’t be judgmental, but not quite a smile either - more like there was something Reggie didn’t know that Bobby did. Reggie didn’t mind though. If it was important, Bobby would tell him. 

By the time that Reggie woke up from his nap, Nana Wilson was back from the Farmer’s Market. She was happy to have him over for dinner, as she always was, and worked on her famous stir fry while Reggie recounted his day to Bobby. And Bobby totally did make _that face._

“Are you going to give up your plan now?” Bobby asked curiously, when Reggie finally finished talking. 

“No,” Reggie shook his head emphatically. _His plan could still work._ Bobby just shook his head, but didn’t comment.

“Are you staying the night?” he asked instead. 

“Of course. Is that still okay?” Reggie questioned. _Had he overstayed his welcome?_ He did stay over like four nights a week.

“You can stay every night, if you want, Reg,” Bobby smiled at him and then made his way to the dining room. Reggie followed. 

When it was time for bed, Reggie quickly changed into the dinosaur pajamas that Pop Pop Wilson had gotten him for Christmas. Bobby shut off the lights just as Reggie climbed into bed. The room was dark except for the fairy lights twinkling above Bobby’s bed. 

“You ever think about taking down those lights? We _are_ seventeen now,” Reggie asked as Bobby climbed under the covers. 

“No,” Bobby laughed. “I’m pretty fond of them actually.” Reggie was secretly glad. He wasn’t afraid of the dark anymore, not like he’d been when Nana had put them up, but he was glad Bobby left them up for him anyway. Bobby turned on his side and held his arm up a little. Reggie beamed at him and then turned the other way. He scooted backwards until he was pressed up close to Bobby. Reggie was just the perfect size for Bobby to cuddle with him, and it was one of the reasons - maybe the main one - that Reggie liked to spend the night so much. Bobby dropped his arm down around Reggie’s waist. Reggie was just drifting off when he felt a kiss pressed on to the back of his neck. Reggie fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Luke arrived the next day just as Bobby was about to make lunch. He came inside to see if anyone wanted to work on a new song he’d gotten inspiration for yesterday. Reggie wondered if it was about fishing. _Maybe they could do a country song._

“Yeah dude,” Reggie agreed and followed Luke. They both stopped at the door when they noticed Bobby wasn’t with them.

“You guys have fun. I’m going to make enough homemade dumplings for Pop Pop to take for the whole crew tomorrow,” Bobby waved them off as he pulled ingredients from the fridge. Luke shrugged and went out the door with Reggie in tow.

Luke pulled his lyrics notebook out of his backpack before he tossed it into the corner and then collapsed onto the couch. He flipped his notebook to a page with scribbling all over it. Reggie sat on the couch and slid closer to lean over the notebook. Luke spun it around so he could read the song that was there - _In Your Starlight._

“I was thinking it could be the last song on our demo?” Luke said hesitantly.

“It’s not about fishing,” Reggie stated as he read.

“What? No,” Luke laughed.

“So who’s it about?” Reggie asked as he got to the chorus.

_I want to stay here forever  
Say you'll be my lover  
Here where everything is just right  
Basking in your starlight_

“Um, well, no-nobody specific,” Luke stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. Oh. _Maybe it was about Alex; he'd definitely like that._

“Well I like it. We could use a love song,” Reggie agreed.

“It doesn’t have to be a ballad!” Luke protested.

“No. But it can be softer than _Now or Never_. We just need to come up with a beat,” Reggie decided.

“You don’t want to adjust the lyrics or add a hook?” Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

“No,” Reggie shook his head. “Why? Is there something you wanted to change?”

“Oh. No. I’m glad you like it! Just Bobby and I usually workshop them?” Luke bit his lip nervously. Reggie grabbed his hands and squeezed gently.

“I think it’s perfect,” Reggie reassured. He let go a little of Luke’s hands to run his fingers over Luke’s rings. Huh. _Luke had really nice hands._ Luke smiled softly at him.

“Yeah. Okay! Let’s work on the guitar and bass pieces. Alex and Bobby can add in what they think works later,” Luke said and got up. He walked away and bent over to pick up his instrument. Reggie definitely stared at Luke’s ass the entire time until Luke turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Reggie just grinned at him and then grabbed his bass.

It took a couple hours before Reggie was confident that they had a hit on their hands - even before Alex and Bobby put their stamps on it - so that it was a true Sunset Curve original.

Luke was sweaty as he flopped back onto the couch. Reggie watched his movements and popped a couple grapes from the bowl on the coffee table into his mouth.

“Where’d those come from?” Luke asked.

“Bobby. Brought them out here this morning with coffee claiming you’d show up with a song to be workshopped today,” Reggie shrugged and ate another grape.

“He always just knows. So are you gonna share?” Luke huffed without moving off the couch.

“Be my guest,” Reggie waved his hand at the bowl.

“Reg,” Luke whined and turned his head to give Reggie his pouty puppy dog eyes.

“Fineee,” Reggie sighed and grabbed a couple grapes. He moved around the table till he was just in front of the couch. Luke moved back to sit up more fully and opened his mouth. Reggie held the grape to Luke's lips and watched as his lips touched Reggie’s fingers. Reggie repeated the process again for the second grape and continued to stare at Luke’s mouth. _Were his lips as soft as Alex’s?_

“They’re sweet,” Luke murmured as he swallowed the grapes. Reggie just nodded even as he saw Luke’s hand reach for his hips and pull him down into his lap. And then his face was an inch from Reggie’s, and Reggie couldn’t help but to close the distance. Luke’s lips were more chapped than Alex’s, not that Reggie minded. Luke pressed his tongue into Reggie’s mouth, and Reggie opened a little to allow him better access. Luke’s hands were still on his hips and he moved them to press against Reggie’s skin. Reggie pulled back suddenly panting.

“You’re sweet too,” Luke said softly, breath ghosting over Reggie’s lips. He felt his cheeks flame red as he slid off Luke’s lap onto the couch. He didn’t know what to say - and luckily didn’t have to because Bobby chose that moment to open the door to the garage. 

“You guys still working on that song?” he asked. He glanced at Reggie and gave him that _look._ Reggie silently mourned the fact that Sundays were the one day he always slept at home, because he really wanted to talk to Bobby _alone_.

“Yeah. Still needs drums and the rhythm guitar,” Luke said as he grabbed the sheet off the table and handed it to Bobby. Reggie got up off the couch to put some distance between him and Luke before he did something dumb. He was supposed to be getting _Alex and Luke_ together - not kissing them!

“Alex is coming over for dinner, so we can finish it when he gets here,” Bobby told them as he strummed a few cords on his guitar. 

“Yeah, that works. I can stay too,” Luke replied with a nod and moved to stand by Bobby. They were both shooting Reggie weird looks - albeit for two different reasons.

“Uh, I have to go home actually. But I’m sure you guys will figure it out!” Reggie blurted out. Bobby gave him an incredulous look. _Maybe he wouldn’t have minded if Reggie stayed on a Sunday after all._ “But I’ll hear it at practice tomorrow.” He waved and headed out the door even as he saw Luke moving towards him.

Reggie was home before he knew it. The walk from Bobby’s to his house only took ten minutes - even if he usually got a ride with Bobby on Pop Pop’s motorcycle. His parents weren’t there, as usual. Sundays were the one day a week when he **knew** that they both wouldn’t come home, which is why he always did. His dad always “worked” overnight at the law firm with his secretary. And his mom stayed overnight at her “book club” (which Reggie had long since figured out was actually a motel down the coast next door to a very expensive bar).

He always slept like shit there alone in his own bed. Mostly he laid there staring up at the ceiling - thinking of Luke’s insistent tongue, Alex’s soft lips, and Bobby’s strong arms. _He was so fucked._

* * *

Monday was _weird._ Alex and Luke kept shooting him strange looks in class. Luke wanted to skip out on lunch to hang out under the bleachers, and Alex almost kissed him at their lockers in the morning. Reggie was not confident that his super awesome plan was quite working. He kept close to Bobby for the entire day, who didn’t say anything, just kept an arm firmly around Reggie’s waist whenever they went to their lockers, lunch, or in the backseat of Alex’s car on the way to the garage. 

Reggie was originally going to wait till after band practice to enact his plan - which had originally included romantic lighting, dinner, and flowers - but it seemed to be crucial that it was taken care of sooner rather than later. Once Alex and Luke were in the garage, Reggie stood at the doors. He didn’t even let Bobby bother entering. 

“You two,” he pointed at his friends, “are super into each other. And you’re both _amazing_ and beautiful and sweet and totally excellent kissers. So figure it out,” Reggie declared and then shut the doors. He latched the door so that it was locked from the outside and then turned to Bobby.

“That was your big plan? Lock them in the garage till they make out?” Bobby sputtered and hunched over laughing. Reggie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house. Bobby laughed the whole way. 

Reggie perched on the far arm of the living room couch and waited for Bobby to settle in first. But Bobby just stood there and stared at him, his eyes still laughing. 

“It’s not _that bad_ of a plan,” Reggie pouted. He picked up the rainbow blanket that was his favorite. Bobby still didn’t sit down.

“Right. Your two best friends kiss you, and you decide to resolve that by making them kiss. Instead of having a rational conversation,” Bobby shook his head.

“Are you going to sit down?” Reggie asked frustrated. _Why was he still standing there?_

“No,” Bobby said firmly. Reggie was hurt, and he knew it was written all over his face. Bobby softened instantly and sat down on the other end of the couch. He didn’t make room for Reggie though. Reggie dropped down onto the couch and moved closer till he could nudge Bobby’s legs apart. He crawled between them and then laid down on top of Bobby like he always did. Bobby’s heartbeat wasn’t the steady rhythm that Reggie loved so much. Instead it was beating rapidly. Bobby didn’t make any move to wrap his arms around Reggie like he usually did either. Reggie frowned. 

“I can’t do this, Reggie. Not today okay,” Bobby ground out, as if it was physically paining him to say it.

“Why?” Reggie asked curiously. _Bobby said to use his words, after all._

“Because you’ve been out all weekend on dates with our best friends, and you’ve all been kissing each other. And I think my heart is breaking,” Bobby whispered. Reggie lifted his head and moved up a little so his face was level with Bobby’s.

“Well then how come you never kiss me when we’re here on this couch like this every day? How come you never kiss Alex when he hugs you more than everyone else? How come you never kiss Luke when you’ve got your heads together writing all our songs?” Reggie questioned. 

“Because nobody wants me to?” Bobby replied. 

“I do,” Reggie smiled softly and then leaned forward till their lips were touching. It was different than kissing Alex or Luke - more tentative as if Bobby was still unsure. Reggie deepened the kiss and pressed his body more firmly down where he was on top of Bobby’s. Bobby groaned into Reggie’s mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around Reggie. Reggie pulled back - just a little - and Bobby whined. But Reggie just kissed down his throat and neck with vigor until Bobby groaned again and bucked his hips up. Reggie grinned to himself just as someone cleared their throat. 

“You could have just done that out in the garage, you know,” Alex told them. Reggie pulled back to stare at the two people he had apparently _not_ locked in the garage. Reggie’s cheeks flamed red, but Bobby didn’t seem embarrassed at all. He was grinning broadly at Luke and Alex. 

“I take it you two figured things out?” he asked instead of addressing Alex’s statement.

“You mean Reggie’s terrible plan?” Alex rolled his eyes. Luke wrapped his arms around Alex and hooked his chin on Alex’s shoulder.

“To be fair, it kind of worked,” Luke said, kissing behind Alex’s ear. Alex made a strangled sound, and Luke winked at them. 

“Oh. So you two are together now?” Reggie asked quietly. He didn’t like that nearly as much as he thought he would. 

“We thought maybe we could have a talk about that actually,” Alex replied. 

“See? Conversations are much more productive than just kissing and running,” Bobby snickered. Reggie glared and then made a very deliberate movement down with his hips. Bobby groaned. 

“Oh like you two did?” Alex asked pointedly. 

“Hey! We actually did! Apparently, Bobby was unaware that he was _also_ amazing and pretty and sweet and was in desperate need of being kissed,” Reggie informed them. This time, Bobby really did blush. 

“What?” Luke squawked. He moved around the coffee table quickly and waved his hands wildly at Reggie until he moved back off of Bobby to the unoccupied side of the couch. Bobby frowned at the loss for a moment until _Luke_ was in his lap.

“Um, what exactly is happening?” Bobby asked, confused. 

“Well see, Luke and I were just coming in here to ask if you guys wanted to date us,” Alex started as he joined them all on the couch, between Bobby’s feet and Reggie. Reggie moved closer and wrapped his arms around Alex.

“Right, but now it’s crucial that we rectify your need to be kissed,” Luke concluded and dipped his head till his lips were just centimeters from Bobby’s. “If you want?” 

Bobby surged forward and captured Luke’s lips in a kiss that was more frantic than the one he’d shared with Reggie. Alex and Reggie just stared in wonder at the two of them.

“Oh,” Reggie said softly into Alex’s ear. He felt warmth in his chest. _He liked that idea_. He kissed behind Alex’s ear - the way he’d seen Luke do - and was rewarded with that same strangled noise. Reggie wondered what other noises Alex made.

“I think,” Bobby said suddenly in a breathy huff, “that we should get off my living room couch before my grandparents get home, and we traumatize them for life.”

“Your grandparents went to Woodstock, so I highly doubt anything we could do would traumatize them. But we can go out to the garage,” Alex agreed and pulled Reggie up off the couch with him. Bobby gave them his lopsided grin, and Reggie knew exactly what he was going to say.

“Or. We could go up to my room with my nice king sized bed,” Bobby suggested. 

“It’s got very romantic fairy lights,” Reggie added, grinning as well.

“Oh man, you’re my new favorite,” Luke decided as Bobby got up but kept his arms around Luke’s waist. Alex lifted an eyebrow at him.

“And who made the suggestion that we could have more boyfriends when you just wanted to take your clothes off?” he reminded him. Luke blushed to the tips of his ears. 

“Hey! I was the one that kissed everyone first!” Reggie protested. 

“It’s not my job to be the smart one,” Luke decided and marched up the stairs.

“And just what is your job then?” Alex questioned as they followed him into Bobby’s room. Luke spun around to look at them as Bobby locked the door. Luke whipped his cutoff over his head and grinned.

“I’ll be the one that gets everyone naked,” he decided and winked. Reggie swallowed aggressively and stared at Luke’s abs. He reached his hand out to grip Alex and was met with more skin. He shifted his eyes to stare at Alex.

“Yeah, that works for me,” Bobby decided and proceeded to divest himself of both his sweater _and_ his jeans. _When did everyone get abs?_

“But who’s the smart one?” Reggie stuttered out as he watched more pants drop to the floor. Suddenly he was staring at his three best friends in their underwear. Reggie’s brain short-circuited.

“Well not you. Why are you still dressed?” Alex questioned. Luke gripped Alex’s hip with one hand and squeezed. “Oh shit. Reg. I’m sorry. We absolutely don’t have to do anything. You can totally keep your clothes one,” he babbled even as Luke ran a hand soothingly up and down his back.

“What?” Reggie asked, brain suddenly catching up while Alex panicked. He ripped off his shirt and tripped over his pant leg as he tugged the skinny jeans off. Bobby caught him before he could actually fall though. Reggie grinned up at him and then turned to Alex. “We can do all the things, ‘Lex,” he winked. Alex blushed pink all the way down to his navel. 

“But like not really _all_ the things right?” Alex clarified as he hopped onto Bobby’s bed.

“Because there are four of us and, um, that’s maybe a thing you build up to?” Luke stuttered as he joined Alex onto the bed.

“How about whatever you guys want, huh?” Reggie asked softly as he followed them and kissed Alex softly. 

“Well I want to kiss Bobby,” Alex decided with a smile as they all turned to stare at their bandmate who wasn’t on the bed. “Were you planning to just stand there all night?”

“You can’t fault a guy for admiring the view as his dreams come true,” Bobby shrugged with a smile and crawled onto the bed over to Alex. Bobby placed a hand on the back of Alex’s neck and then pulled him close with a hand on his hip. And then they were kissing. Reggie watched as Bobby nipped at Alex’s lip, and Alex moaned. He felt lips on his own neck as Luke kissed him until _he_ moaned. He closed his eyes and gripped Luke’s thigh as he enjoyed the sensation. When he opened his eyes again, Bobby was on top of Alex making lots of obscene noises. Reggie shared a grin with Luke before he pushed him down to copy Bobby’s position. He wondered what kinds of noises he could make _Luke_ make. 

It was hours later before Nana Wilson knocked on the door to let them know the pizza was there. Reggie’s lips were swollen and he thought he might never get his hair perfectly styled again. Alex had bite marks on his neck and chest, while Luke’s pupils were so wide he looked like he’d actually been fucked - which definitely had not happened. Bobby kinda looked like he was glowing. Reggie had never seen him smile so brightly in all the years he’d known him. Reggie thought of the song they had worked on yesterday. _It’s about us - all of us together._

He hummed the intro melody, and Luke smiled softly at him. He sang softly as one by one they all joined him till he got to the chorus.

_I want to stay here forever  
Say you'll be my lover  
Here where everything is just right  
Basking in your starlight  
_

Reggie was still grinning as they made their way down the stairs. He felt Bobby tangle their fingers together, felt Alex’s hand on the small of his back, felt Luke press a gentle kiss to his cheek as they took their seats at the table. Nana Wilson looked at them from the kitchen but only Reggie noticed. He beamed at her - hoping she could just _see_ how happy they were. She grinned brightly back and then turned to grab something from the fridge. She held up a platter of red velvet cupcakes and winked. _Best. Day. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
